Rocks have previously been adapted for use as candle holders. This was done by drilling a blind bore into a rock, the inner diameter of which was just slightly larger that the outer diameter of a candle. The candle was then inserted into the blind bore, protruding upwardly from the rock. The depth of the blind bore was just sufficient to maintain the candle erect, leaving the balance of the candle exposed.